


I'm Coming After You

by byakuyasama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyasama/pseuds/byakuyasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley is an assassin chasing down a well known CEO. Dave Strider is a police officer hunting down Jade. In the midst of all the confusion, the two fall in love but are forced to keep up their acts to avoid and further trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so instead of adding a new chapter to my other fanfictions i started this one! it will lead to davejade fairly soon and probably future smut, so be prepared!

“Oh, come on!” Jade yelled in agitation as sticky red liquid staining her tanned skin. She looked down to her fingertips with deep regret. Directly in front of her lay the body of a thirty three year old tax returner. She hadn’t planned on killing him, merely torturing him enough to get him to leak some information, but her attempts remained unsuccessful.  
Jade Harley was a twenty five years old and incredible at her job. Yet lately, she’d hit a wall of dead information. Her target, a wealthy CEO with far too many unpaid debts had dropped off the face of the planet and she failed to obtain a trace of information on him in the past week. Not only that, but the police slowly grew closer on her trail, particularly a young blond agent around her age by the name of Dave Strider.

The woman stood over the carcass, her face contorted into a mixed expression of defeat and irritation with herself before kicking the body to the side. She wiped her bloodied hands on her black shorts, walking out of the interrogation room with an exasperated sigh. She still had one other witness who offered clues, but he would require some tracking. Jade began debating how to capture him in her mind when her thoughts were cut short, a strong hand clamping over her mouth and pressing her to the wall as soon as she exited the room.

Her eyes looked up in set panic, locking with ones concealed behind dark shades. She cursed under her breath, her dark hair falling into her eyes as she stood frozen. She wasn’t an idiot, and knew if she moved now she’d most definitely be killed on the spot. It took a few seconds to register her assaulter, but quickly identified him as was a certain previously mentioned police officer.

“Looks like I caught the elusive Harley, huh?” He chuckled, his breath warm against her face, “Damn, it’s about fucking time. I’ve been on your ass for weeks now. Of course, now I don’t have to deal with this anymore.”

Jade’s eyes narrowed, still locked onto his. She watched him in silence for a few seconds before lashing her leg out, catching him behind the knee and jerking him down. Dave let out a small grunt and fell to his knees, glaring up at Jade, who now pressed the heel of her boot to his forehead. With the snap of her ankle she had the power to break his neck. Yet she didn’t, not yet anyway. It wouldn’t be wise, he likely had other agents surrounding the building and right now her top priority was her own survival.

“Where’s your backup?” She hissed, grabbing a fistful of blond hair and yanking his face up to level hers.

“Not a chance.” He merely smirked, not fazed by her tough act. Dave was far from stupid, fully aware of her potential, yet feared nothing.

“Why do people like you have to make it so difficult? Geeze!” She groaned, sounding a bit childish, “Just tell me where your other agents are and I won’t have to kill you.” Jade smiled sweetly, pressing a knife against the soft flesh of Dave’s neck.

He debated his options. Die now or face her another day, more prepared. He looked up at her, his eyes looking into her sparkling green ones. She was unfortunately attractive. Had she not been an assassin, he’d likely have tried at least flirting with her.

“They’re covering all the doors. Good luck.” Dave taunted, expecting her to give up. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Idiots.” She laughed, slamming his head against the wall without another thought and causing him to lose consciousness. She felt a bit sorry over having to ruin his pretty little head. He was fairly good looking, but the force of the hit should leave a nasty bruise.  
Jade darted down a set of hidden stairs concealed beneath a trap door, escalating down to a chamber. The side of a basement offered a tight escape route, just large enough to fit a single, thin body. Luckily, Jade just fit the criteria, squeezing through and escaping with ease.

Police infiltrated the building minutes after her escape when Dave didn’t respond to their calls. The blonde awoke with a shaky groan, rising to his feet. A pain surged through the left side of his head, he could already feel a small bump forming beneath his blond locks.  
With a new determination, his fingers curled around his gun, but he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked back to see two of his best friends, fellow police officers.

“Rose, I’m fine.” He assured the girl who rested her hands on his shoulders, “But there’s no fucking way I’m letting her get away with this.”

“Dave, it’s best not to push yourself. You could have been seriously injured. Rest for the night and we can begin a new search tomorrow.” Rose said calmly, her voice reassuring as it always was.

The other agent with them wore a pair of clunky glasses and a dorky grin. He was as old as everyone else, but his appearance made him look several years longer.  
“Yeah, listen to Rose! She definitely knows what’s right!” he said, running a hand through his messy black hair.

The three agent looked at each other, meeting a silent agreement and left the assassin’s former hideout, with a new goal set clear in their mind. For now, they’d let the matter of the agent drop. But within the next twelve hours they’d be on her case again. With that, the cops piled into a car and drove off, the location of their target remaining unknown.


	2. Little Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tracks Jade down to her hotel room. Things go down a bit differently than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chapter, i promise!! sorry it took so long to update

Jade Harley had collapsed in a hotel bed, throwing her bags on the floor with a sigh. The receptionist hadn’t even asked about the wounds scattered across her bare skin. In fact, he looked more terrified than anything else and gave her the room in a hurry. Jade was used to that reaction by now, but she still got a little upset over it. Despite killing nearly a dozen people by now, the assassin still found herself getting offended over being treated like a criminal. Her personality didn’t match up with her job at all, yet she still was one of the best on the line.

She showered quickly, shaking off her wet hair and slipping into a bra and underwear. The blond police officer was a reoccurring thought. She wasn’t scared of him, though she knew she really should be. He was excellent at his job and probably wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. Jade mostly found it unfortunate he was working against her, finding his stoic, smartass personality endearing. Not even to mention how stunningly good looking he was.

With the image of him still fresh in her mind, she sat on the edge of her bed idly. Jade certainly recognized him as a threat above all else and honestly couldn’t understand why her thoughts about him were so damn sexual. It was incredibly unprofessional and she would admit it, but she couldn’t help but imagine different scenarios between them. Fuck, she’d be damned if he didn’t feel the same way about her. Jade was nearly an expert in psychology and wasn’t ignorant to the way his pupils dilated when he looked at her.

Jade’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack. Her eyes snapped open and she reached for the gun on her nightstand, immediately regretting the fact that she was almost completely exposed, still in only a bra and panties. Another loud crack and the door flew open, her heart nearly stopping when a familiar face stared at her.

Dave Strider stood in the hotel doorway, frozen. He kept telling himself to move, but fuck was he embarrassed. He wanted to push himself off a cliff for his reaction. What the hell was he doing, he had to shoot at her or something, but he stood there with the door hanging open behind him. Was that a blush he felt creeping up on his cheeks?

Unfortunately for the cop, Jade was much quicker on her feet. She slammed the door shut behind him, pinning him to the wall, a knife pressed up against the pale flesh of his neck. Dave swallowed nervously, Jade locking eyes with him. He knew better than to struggle in a position like this.

“What are you doing?! God, can’t you even knock?” Jade yelped. Dave always remained surprised by her childish personality.

“My fucking job.” He grunted. Suddenly, Jade’s eyes widened. She noticed and he knew it. The sudden rush of blood he felt when she pinned him to the wall, her body pressed against his, leaving no room for movement.

“Oh... my god.” The girl swallowed, her eyes locked on the bulge in his pants. Throughout her past five years of training, this was certainly not a situation her job prepared her for.

Dave tried to ignore it. He tried so fucking hard to ignore it. “How unprofessional can you get, Harley? Distracted by a boner so easily.”

In one swift movement, Dave switched the positions. Her wrists were pinned up by her head, Dave smirking over him. This was definitely not a position she usually got in. She squirmed a little beneath his grip, but she was hardly trying. She had a feeling there wouldn’t be much bloodshed tonight.


End file.
